Through the Eyes of Lambs
by SimplyLovely
Summary: People change as grow, and it defiantly happens for our boys in the Wammy House. For Mello, Matt and Near, life isn't as sweet when they're finally on their own. Their lives do not solely revolve around the Kira case- They have personal matters to attend to during so- as children and as young adults. Love and madness alike. Yaoi: Mello x Matt OC x Near Written in third person
1. Chapter 1: Sunlight

March 17, 1998

So much brightness.  
It was overwhelmingly sunny in the shady parts of England. Or so it was for the small albino child sitting on the steps of the Wammy House. Nate River, otherwise known as N or Near, was entertained with a blank puzzle. It was white like the snow he had seen so many times during the winter and sometimes early spring. The sun reflected off of the puzzle, hurting the albino's dull eyes. He flinched squeezing his eyes shut securely. He wasn't normally used to this and the sun was beginning to make his skin tingle. So he picked up the individual pieces of the puzzle and set them into the box and decided he would finish it once he returned to the dimness of his room. He exhaled He wasn't very interested in socializing- He wasn't much of a people person, simply a book and toys person. Though he wished he was.

He truly did.

There was one person he wanted to get ahold of. Miheal Keehl.

The boy struck him as a very interesting character. He was very persuasive to some who were willing to get swept up in his small schemes. The pre-teen was very popular and aggressive towards those who got in his way, though he wasn't one to make friends with everybody. Some hated him, others admired from afar- The only person really maintaining his friendship was Mail Jeevas, later on known as "Matt"- The third in line to become L's successor.  
He was extremly witty and intelligent, the second in line to be L's possible successor. Near had come to the conclusion that because he could not have Miheal's friendship, he was so eager to grasp every chance to see if it were to happen. It was a very humane thing to do if you think about it. Wanting what you cannot have.

But Miheal hated him with a fiery passion.  
Miheal, known as M and later on as Mello, was known for keeping his position in second place. Though he was older than Near by a few short years that didn't change the fact that Near was obviously a tad bit more intelligent. As he reached his late teens/early twenties, he would do anything to win "first place" in the search for Kira- The mass murderer killing thousands with a single notebook.

But that is later on in the story.

At times when Near was a small child, around five or six, he would ask himself as to why he was like this. It was a gift and a curse.  
Later on in life, he would not care as much as he did now. He was mature for a child, but he was still naive. He knew he couldn't help it, at times he would find his lip quivering as he thought about it. He never cared for it, but he would inhale and exhale sharply to make the prickling pain in his eyes go away. As time passed, he began to dislike his emotions greatly. In his opinion, he thought emotions were road blocks in a pathway to a goal.  
To Mello, they were a great motivator.

An emotion to Mello was like chocolate. Without it, he wouldn't function properly.

The boys were complete polar opposites. Near was what most called the "Golden Boy" always being in a neutral attitude, his still face never wavered not a hint of emotion would ever show unless he was really entertained. He always had a habit of twirling a lock of his white hair around his index finger and sitting hunched over with his knee up to his chest, an L position you may call it. No matter how old he got he would always be interested in toys. He looked up to L like a child would look at his father. In deep admiration. Though the world-famous detective and Near never met, it didn't stop Near from following in his footsteps

Mello on the other hand, looked up to L but felt like Wammy's House for Gifted Children was made for children to emotionally and mentally clone L(Such as Near). He is labeled as "The Rebel" for his snappy attitude. Because of this he has much bitterness towards authority and doesn't appreciate it, so to say, as others do. He isn't very interested in becoming the next "L". His main interest was to catche kira.

At the moment, Near and Mello are four and nine years old. Mello's current worry is catching the ball for the hardcore game of kickball that the children were playing. Inside, Near had finished his puzzle and had turned it over leaving all the pieces to fall into a pile where he would start over once again. But he didn't so much as touch the pieces. He held a knee to his chest and was deep in thought.  
"All life is, is a game." The voice in his head was a surprising monotone. A deep voice, the voice he estimated that he would have if he reached his older years. He raised an eyebrow softly. "No, a race." Another low voice whispered.  
"Why not both?" The last voice suggested as they both trailed off.  
Near nodded. It really was a race. He couldn't explain it, but it always was. Who would be the first to cross the finish line.  
That was always the question from that point on in his life.


	2. Chapter 2: L

November 6, 2007

Hideki Ryuga, Rue Ryuzaki, Eraldo Coil, The World's Greatest Detective;

The man behind these names, L Lawliet, has been announced officially dead.

Cause of Death: Heart Attack.

Killer: Kira.

The morning of November sixth, only two days after the death of L, Roger called in Mello and Near into his office. No one was aware that L had died, his place had been immediately taken by Light Yagami- his last minute successor so no one needed to worry about his death being published. It took a moment for the news to sink in. Mello was devastated. But he knew well enough once someone was dead you couldn't bring them back, so there was no use in whining over it. But one of the reasons he was so devastated was because L did not accomplish his promise on finding and executing Kira.

On the other hand, was because he most likely did not choose his successor.

Near, unlike Mello, was quite calm. He had been in Roger's office for quite some time now and was doing yet another blank puzzle. He wasn't too worried about L's death- what's gone is gone. He also didn't mind if Mello was the new successor, which was unlikely but still possible. He would find a way to beat him once again.

Mello went up to Roger's desk, his eyes were wide as sweat beaded across his forehead."Wait dead?" He exclaimed in shock. "How did he die Roger?" He paused eyeing him and exclaimed silently; "Was it kira? DId Kira kill him?" Roger didn't so much as 'hmph' for his response. Utter silence.

"L promised me that he would find and execute Kira, and now you're telling me he's dead?" Mello's hands wrapped around the man's shoulders shaking him slightly. Roger's eyes widened slightly but he remained calm. The chaos was interrupted by a clattering sound. The sound of Near turning over his puzzle, the pieces falling into a small pile.

"If you can't win the game, you're nothing but a loser." He murmured at ease.

Mello scowled at him and swiveled his head towards Roger quickly. "Well, who did he pick? Me or Near?" It was a moment before Roger could reply.

"L did not reach a final decision." He simply said, his hands joining together and set on the desk. Mello opened his mouth to protest, but Roger beat him to it.

"But, L did say that if something were to happen to him before he reaches his decision, that the two of you could form an alliance. Work together." His eyebrows furrowed, almost a worried glance went over his features.

Mello gave a disgusted glare over at Near, who said in a low voice: "Fine by me." The blonde still had the face of horrid disgust over his face and gave a horrible excuse for a sigh, really a groan, and glared now at Roger.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to work with that bastard." He muttered loud enough for the albino could hear.

"No one is making you do anything Mello-San." Near replied, continuing with the puzzle. Mello ignored him, his eyes were cold and sharp like knives.

"It won't work Roger. You know that I don't get along with Near." He shook his head almost in disbelief that the old man didn't fully recognize that. Even as children they competed. Now Mello was 14 going on 15, Near 13- The tension only growing worse between them. "Near and I have always competed against each other. Always."

The room grew in silence, the only sound being the whisping sound of the air conditioner and the scratching of trees against the window of the office. Mello looked down at his fists. He was growing quite skinny, very lean. He would have to work on that later on. His already-matured voice broke the fragile silence.

"You know what? It's fine. Near should be the one to succeed L." He said this rather calmly, but his voice hid a tremor and it grew darker as he spoke.  
"He isn't like me, who makes decisions with his head rather than emotions, like it's a game or a puzzle."

"As for me, I'm leaving this damned institution." He turned and began to leave the room. Roger got up from his seat with an alarmed look and yelled out; "Wait, Mello!"

"Don't waste your breath!" He spat "I'm almost fifteen years old and it's time to start living my own life." The door shut with a loud slam. Near sat still for a moment and stood up taking his leave. Roger sat back down and sighed. "Well Near, I suppose this means you've won on this case." Near gave the faintest hint of a smile. "Many more to solve Roger. As of now I'll be helping the new L on his quest to find Kira." He picked up the pieces quickly and left.

"Where're you going Mell?" Matt spoke sleepily. It had been a few days since he'd gotten any sleep and tonight he was interrupted with a ratteling that was meant to be silent at three thirty in the morning. Mello packed the remaining black clothes he had, after pulling back his hair into a failure of a bun. He continued only uttering out the word "Leaving. Go back to sleep Matt." He murmured, almost in a very parental way. Matt looked up putting on his glasses, not following orders, his blue-green eyes were wide and his dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What? Is this because of the successor thing Mell? I mean, dude it's just a stupid position-"

"No. It's not that. I'm leaving because I need to. I have to." Matt didn't comprehend this. He sat up pushing the covers off of his person and fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I don't understand, M." Mello sighed. This was difficult, at least on this aspect. Matt was his best friend, a brother. It killed him to leave him, but he had no idea what he was going to do with himself. He would have to find a way to make quick money, and he would do whatever the cost to get himself to the top. He couldn't bring Matt into this. Matt was only thirteen. He wouldn't risk his friend being harmed because of him.  
So he did something he knew he'd regret.

"Look Matt, I'm leaving because I'm sick of this stupid place. I'm sick of everyone here. I need to move on."

"Move on? Well man, what're you going to do? Are you leaving now?" Matt spoke quickly his voice rising in anxiety. 'Shit.' Mello thought. 'His fucking anxiety's going to break out.' He exhaled sharply. "I don't know yet!" He whispered urgently in frustration holding the bridge of his nose. Matt recoiled back sharply. He should be used to Mello's outbursts by now but something was different. He felt a sharp pain in the corners of his eyes. Mello didn't look at him. "Sorry. But I really have to go. And yes, I'm leaving now." He shut the suitcase and put on his socks and shoes before getting up and opening the door

"Aren't you going to take me?" Matt said in a tight voice.

Mello froze in his tracks. He felt his stomach drop to the first floor, and his heart have a miniscule heart attack at the sound of the others voice. A moment of the past shot up in his memory.

'I can't wait to get out of this stupid place.' a ten year old Mello would say. Matt in his nine years nodded. 'Tell me about it. I don't like the people here. Everyone's a jerk.' he chortled and Mello punched his shoulder with a big smirk. Matt exclaimed a loud 'Ouch' and rubbed his shoulder while Mello laughed. 'Hey,' Mello spoke. 'You know what I'm going to do when I'm out of here? I'm going to take my best friend and live far far away from this damn place.'  
Matt tilted his head fixing his glasses. 'Who's your best friend?'  
'You, dumbass!' Another punch to the shoulder.  
'You promise? I'm younger than you so I won't get out the same time as you.'  
'Psh, I'll take you with me.'  
'PROMISE?' 'Yeah yeah. I promise.'

The memory trailed off with laughter and Mello sighed heavily. "Matt...I-"  
"You promised!" He wailed fiercely. He didn't look so sad as he did angry. His cheeks were red and a tear dared to trail down his cheek. Mello dropped his suitcase and turned towards him, the bun in his hair undoing itself quickly his blonde hair going down in a messy fashion. "I know I did!" he said his voice rising, almost cutting the other off. He pressed his hands to his temples and faced him.  
"I know." He said silently. "Matt. I don't know what I'm going to do-"  
"You never know what you're going to do." He muttered putting as much venom as he could. Mello stared at the kid. He'd grown alot since then. his hair was getting shaggier, he was actually quite muscular for a kid who didn't do much but play video games and computer hacking. But he never really seen him get so angry, and Mello was beginning to lose his calm.

"Matt. Listen to me. I don't want you to get involved in whatever it is I'm doing and-"

"You're my best friend Miheal!" Mello flinched at the sound of his name. He gave that up years ago and Matt knew how much he hated it. "You're like my big brother Mell. I don't care. A promise is a promise!" he said with a shaky voice, more tears spilling over his puffed up cheeks.

"Look Matt! I'm leaving. Final decision."

Matt was silent. He turned away, a feeling of betrayal crawling in the pit of his stomach. Little by little he felt his heart breaking, shredding into miniscule pieces.

"Go." He muttered, not facing him.

"Matt I'm sorry. I'll find a way to make it up to you, you have to understand-!" Mello felt himself breaking. As if he were standing on glass and it was cracking in between him and his friend.

"Don't bother even remembering me." He shot at him and sat in his bed staring out the window.

Mello's eyes widened and shut slowly. He wasn't one to pick a fight with Matt, if this is what he wanted, he would well receive it. He picked up his suitcase and the door shut with a small 'click'.

The child felt his lip quiver, so he bit it until he tasted blood to prevent himself from crying. As if that sharp pain would allow him to forget his troubled heart. But the glass was shattered. Small pieces that dug into his bare skin.

No use in picking up broken glass.

Fifteen minutes into sobbing into a now-drenched pillow, Matt lay down in his bed and didn't bother sleeping the night. Instead he stared at the sky. Darkness, utter darkness. Not a star in the sky, not even the moon was visible.

Maybe the sky reflected people's hearts.


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas

December 22, 2007

-Matt

The Wammy House for Gifted Children is bursting with energy and holiday cheer. It's only three days until Christmas comes and the children get new toys and playthings, puzzles and gear and new clothes. Outside, the area is coated with a blanket of snow, the light was brilliant even on such a dark Winchester day.

On the porch of the house stood Matt smoking a ciggarette. A new habit he had picked up since Mello left. It helped him feel useful since he was feeling so depressed. He was about to jump off a bridge and drown himself(Since he could not swim) until he passed a nearby drug store. He had always wanted to know what smoking was like, why was it such a big deal. 'The nocotine of course' he thought, but he wondered if it really was such a good feeling as most people describe it. He went in and bought the remaining pack with his left over money along with a lighter and stepped outside. It was only a few weeks back, possibly November twenty-second. He lit it up on the correct side and inhaled. He quickly coughed and squinted at it from behind his fogged up glasses but he could care less. He forced himself to inhale and exhale and he soon got used to it.

From then on he was hooked and no one could stop him.

It was an escape.

An escape from all the leftover pain. He hadn't known about Mello since he left. He didn't know you could miss a person so much yet still fucking hate their guts for betraying you. It wasn't like he could help it though. Mello was the only person to stick around when everyone else left him.

'You have to understand!' the words would echo in his head and he inhaled his cigg quickly keeping the smoke in his mouth, opening it letting the fume uncurl gracefully in the chilled breeze.

At the moment, he didn't have a care in the world.

-Near

Inside the house, the children were filled with laughter playing their games in the backyard. Near didn't pay much attention to them, he was more focused on his figurines beside the computer. He was speaking to a man named Rester. The had gotten to meet each other through Roger many years before and was actually a good friend of Near.

Anthony Rester was an older man in his thirties, he had worked with the FBI and other agencies involving detective works. He is the commander of a special force gaurd and is seen as Near's gaurdian whenever it is that the child comes out of the Wammy House. As of now he is the second in command of the S.P.K (Special Provisions for Kira) and under Near's orders.

"Rester." Near murmured into the microphone, his hands busy with the firgurines that he had painted with skill. They were rubber finger puppets that Rester had given him for his birthday, something he never celebrated. But the thought Rester had put into it was enough to keep Near smiling for up about thirty minutes straight.

"Yes, Near?" The older man spoke firmly, almost a buisness like voice. But the way he spoke towards near was very fatherly. He was a tall man, with light blonde hair and hazy blue eyes. He looked German but was American. No European ehtencity whatsoever.

"I would like you to buy me some plane tickets for New York." With the other hand he twirled a lock of his white hair between his index finger. On the other side of the screen, Rester raised an eyebrow at the child. "So close to Christmas, Sir?" Near nodded in response. "Yes..." He looked down, away from Rester who was on the other side of England. "Very well Near. When do you wish to go?"

"As soon as Christmas is over. I would like to see what Roger has bought me this year." Roger always had the best presents for Near. New and expensive toys from one of the biggest toy stores in the world located in Manhatten itself.

"Yes Sir. You have a good evening, Near." Rester would say kindly with a gentle smile. Near looked up at him emotionless and nodded. "All right. Take care Rester." he pushed the escape button on the keyboard and the line disconnected. He looked down at his fingers where he placed the finger puppets.

"Kira..." the name was very common in his mouth.

Kira, originating from the English word "Killer", is known as the worlds most dangerous criminal. Though it took almost a year, the previous L had figured out Kira's killing technique. A simple notebook.

All he needed was your name and your face and you could die in an instant.

As if you were torn paper. Easily discarded within seconds.

L also figured out that Kira could control the victims actions before they died, such as write notes, go to certain places, etc. It also is known that along with having the notebook, came the shinigami, or in English "Death God", who previously owned the notebook before having it dropped onto the face of the earth.

Near looked at the floor and towards his dominoes. He pulled himself towards them silently and stared at him. It had taken him a few hours of his time setting them up. He had used well over a thousand, possibly more. It took up the entire lounge room area. It had no furniture, only toys, and massive buildings of multicolored leggos that represented famous buildings from around the world such as the Empire State building, along with six foot tall card houses nearby them. At the end of the domino line was a boogeyman toy. A ghost like figure with red eyes that Near used to represent Kira.

"Did Kira...come before or after L..or are they now one and the same?" He tipped the first domino over causing the usual chain reaction.

The boy sat deep in thought, the clattering of falling black and white dominos and the falling of tall domino buildings were soothing to him like white noise. As they fell, they began forming a large letter 'L' in Old English MT lettering. As they drew to a stopping point, they stopped falling at the last two dominos. Just two away from the ghost-like toy. He eyed it and sighed, almost glaring at the objects. All of a sudden, an eerie grin formed on his lips.

"This is going to be fun." he murmured.

Mello-

The snow was lovely. It was so bright though...it made him sick.

He stood outside wearing an expensive red coat with fur around the borders with his old dark pants and boots. The jacket being all he could afford at the moment in the short amount of time he'd been alone. It was a strange feeling, to be alone. You'd think one would be happy being independant. No one to depend on and no one depending on you.

"Like Matt." A small part of his mind spoke. A bitter voice. Like it wasn't his own.

He looked down and kicked a pile of snow out of anger. He hated himself. He truly did, and it was so easy to do it because when he left it had the same effect as punching Matt in the face leaving a bruise intact.

He'd spent countless of nights running down the streets, gaining muscle to see if that would get him anywhere, also to see if he could get the kid out of his mind. But since he left, it was all he could think about. Another thing was he had sold drugs in the past few weeks. Coke, Marijuana, LSD and so on. If it meant money he would do it until he found something better. He was going to save up for a motorcycle. Maybe his own apartment. He was also very determined on getting Matt to forgive him, if he ever would along with fulfilling the broken promise. Mello would do anything in his willpower for that to happen. The kid seemed to be the only good thing life had given him. He held the rosary that hung around his neck and kissed it sighing.

"God help me." he pleaded silently before wallking off, looking for a place to eat.

December 25, 2007

-Near

The Christmas celebrations aren't over. At least for the majority of the children within the house. Some children have alreadt fought over some items and to Near it was a ridiculous thing to do. He rolled his eyes at some kids and returned to his robots that Roger had given him.

"Hey Near." A young kid, 'Cat' or C, sneered. He had a light scottish accent and red hair with eerie grey eyes. He was only a year older than Near, but it also seemed that as more time passed he seemed to become more and more of a jackass towards others.

"Hello Cat." Near said not bothering to look up towards the ginger's face. Right under him, he saw a pale hand take his robots from his hands, snatching them greedily. An ugly smirk came across the kid's face. "Well well, Optimus Prime, huh? The movies were pretty good...I wonder if they break the same." He threw them to the ground and a loud 'crack' throughout the plastic heard, the heads rolling off one of them. Near's heart almost lept out of his chest his eyes widening slightly. "Please stop.." He said almost knowing he didn't have enough strength to stop him if he tried.

"Ye shut up Near!" He yelled pushing him down, the other going down with a yelp. "Ye're such a stupid kid. Always locked up in here like a ghost, and then ye go downstairs like ye own the place. Damn bastard!" He shouted at him close to the albino's face, saliva spewing out of his mouth. Near scowled in disgust at him. "I just want the toy back." He stated and the other hit him across the face. Near groaned holding his cheek staying on the floor. In under a second, Cat joined him holding his eye and wailing in pain. Matt stood where Cat once did and looked rather angry. "Give him the toys, Cat. The kid didn't do anything to you." Matt glared at him. He looked different. Probably because he didn't wear any glasses, exchanging them for clear contact lenses. He looked much more intimidating than before and it was frightening. Ever since Mello had left, Matt seemed to be a depressing wreck. But he looked as if he had gotten tired of feeling the way he did, so he set it aside. And he was back, dark as ever.

"Give him the damn toys or I'll do something you know I won't regret!" He shouted holding up his fist and Cat looked around stuttering. "A-Alright! H-here N...Near!" He handed the toys to Near and ran off in the opposite direction away from Matt. The teen stared and looked at Near smiling. "Hey there."

Near stared at him. Not everyone would stick up for him in such a manner. "Why?"

Matt chuckled picking up the head of the transformer toy and got a hot glue gun from his bag. He usually carried stuff like that when he came from the art room across the hall. "Ususally people say 'Thanks' after something like this happens. Or a simple 'Hello'." He smiled gently sitting beside Near and holding out his hand where Near placed the toy.

"...Thank you." He murmured out finally staring at Matt's hands. The wrists were coated with dark red rings near the blue vein that stuck out on his pale skin. The brunette smiled at Near. "Depression really gets to some." Near looked away as soon as the words were out. His cheeks warmed with embarrasment.

"There's just no one to talk to that I trust. Everyone's just...strange. Mello was always my neutral. My neutral." He chuckled, emphesising the 'My' in his words made him feel like he had ownership over the other. "When he left, it was like hell." He sighed. Near stared at him expressionless. So, this one had strong feelings for him.

"You're very lucky Matt." Near murmured, playing with the toys, touching the buttons with mild curiousity.

Matt eyed him. 'Is he mocking me?' he thought. "How so, Near?"

"Well, you were very close to Mello. I wish I was." He paused. "He hates me alot."

The other male didn't say anything. He knew it was true but he never really considered himself lucky. He was just happy when Mello was around and he just began talking to him. He remembered the first day he was brought to the Wammy House, discovered by one of the third generation Wammy kids.

He was found in Moscow practically dying in the cold. He was only around four years old when his family abandoned him in the busy city streets. The boy would wander off by himself into a nearby alley wrapping himself in newspapers careful not to cry, the tears most likely to freeze on his cheeks. It was hours later until the former Wammy teen came up, H or Hector, and led the boy to the car to warm up. They say if he stayed any longer in the snow, his fingers would have fallen off.

Mello at the time did not know any English and was very fluent in his native Russian tongue. He didn't so much as understand it. He was currently learning German and had an excellent vocabulary that was much more advanced than a typical four year old. Mello at the time had short blonde hair with big blue eyes. Eyes of pure innocence that had seen many horrid sights that would leave any normal person scarred. For him, it was everyday life. Seeing his drunken father verbally and physically abuse his mother, his mother selling drugs in the daytime. But at the end of some days that had a ray of hope, she would come down to the worn down basement where Miheal's room was and sing him lullabies and read him stories. She would stroke his hair and hold him close. Miheal enjoyed hearing the sound of his mother's heartbeat. It made her seem more humane. But he learned at a very early age that the most beautiful things in life were often the darkest of things.

When they found him, he was holding a dark colored rosary in his hands and praying- coming from a Roman Catholic background. Tears brimmed his eyes, and he was on his knees wrapped in newspapers. When Hector found him, it was a struggle to bring Miheal with him. He was extremly stubborn, and didn't trust the man. In reality, he didn't trust anyone. He was convinced everyone was the same on the inside, including himself.

Until he met Mail.

When they first met, Mello was around the age of seven, Matt was six. The child was playing on his gameboy, completely absorbed into his Sonic the Hedgehog game. Mello was already very good at his English, but still had a very thick accent, so when he spoke, Matt looked up skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you playing?" Mello asked his patience growing weary. Mail looked down at his game again and continued pressing the buttons rapidly. Mello's lip twitched and quickly snatched it from him. "What's so great about 'dis anyway?" He eyed it and played it keeping a distance from a fuming Matt.

"Hey! I was in the middle of a boss level! Give it back!" He yelled and Mello raised an eyebrow and continued playing. At least until he was tackled.

"Argh! Get off of me!" Mello growled, but Mail kept at it until he snatched his game back.

"Hmph."

"What's so special about 'et?" Mello asked again. Mail just huffed and pushed his glasses back. "You're seriously asking me that?" He paused and stared at him in disbelief. "It's only the best game ever to come out! It's got the best graphics I've seen for a while and it's always so fast, and I figured out all the cheat codes and-!" He rambled on and on about his new game and Mello was growing quite impatient until Matt walked into a wall. His eyes widened and helped him up. "You okay?" He asked and Matt held his head. He whimpered in pain, a small bump growing on his forehead along side of others. "Yeah, I'm fine!" He said with a crack in his voice and he held his head. "You don't seem it." Mello said monotonely. Matt looked up with a sniffle and sighed. "I'm fine don't worry about it." Mello grabbed his hand and set him down on the bed. He left the room and Matt was left in utter silence. He paused his game and rubbed his forehead. His eyesight wasn't good, in fact he himself had drawn the conclusion that he was nearsighted. But he didn't tell anyone, he thought he would look stupid in glasses. He pulled his knees up to his chest and sighed. The door opened and Mello went through with his black sleeves rolled up and a wet towellete in one hand and an eye test in the other. "Come." He beckoned him to come close to him pointing to a spot in front of his feet. Matt obeyed, not really in the mood to argue. His head throbbed as Mello wrapped the cold towel around his head. Matt shivered and the other patted his back as he unreeled the eye test open. "Now, Ai want you to read the letter and work your way down up to here." He pointed to the letter "D" in the fourth row. Matt shook his head. "No way! I don't need an eye test."

"Well, unless you're running into walls on purpose, Ai think you need it."

"What if I am?"

"Just take the test dimwit!"

"Fine fine! E, F, P, T, O, Z, L, P, E, D." Matt read glumly, and Mello stepped back another two feet.

"Now down to here." Mello pointed down to row eleven, the last letter being 'E' as well. Matt gulped inaudibly and sighed.

"P, E, C, F, D, E, D, F, C, Z, P, uh...F? E, L, O...D, Z, D...um...P...C..." He shrugged and squinted at it not being able to make out any letters after the last few he said incorrectly. Mello sighed.

"Well, you need glasses." He concluded, rolling up the test. Matt's eyes flew open in horror. "No! I don't need 'em!" Matt shook his head fiercley and balled his fists up. Mello walked over to him. "Calm down! Yeesh, you're anxious.." He shook his head and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You'll look good with glasses. Orange would look good," He nodded. Matt began to cry, he never wanted glasses. He hated the thought of it, the way other's would stare at him and bully him. "Oh no, don't cry.." Mello groaned and got a tissue for him, wiping his face. "Do you have anxiety? I think you have anxiety..." He muttered.

A long silence drew out besides Matt's whimpering. This was so wierd for him. Some kid he didn't know suddenly waltzes up to him and takes his game and gives him a freaking eye test. Now he was wiping his tears as if he were an older brother. Not that Mail himself had much of a family either. "What's your name?" He finally asked.

For a moment, Matt was silent. He had two names, his biological name and the given name the Wammy House had made him. He was told never to tell his real name, thus the reason for making him a false name.

"Mail. Mail Jeevas. But they call me Matt," he murmured. "What's yours?" He looked up to the taller boy. He resembled a girl because of his long-ish hair, it reached below his ears. Mello shrugged. "This place gave me a name, Mello, but I remember my old one. It's Miheal." He smirked gently and Matt returned it graciously.

"Come on. Let's get you some glasses, Mail." The other child sighed shakily and Mello laughed.

"...Matt. Matt...?" Near's voice came into his ears and he jumped up in surprise. Matt looked around back to the present and looked at Near who was looking up at him. "You seem to be distracted, Mail." Near stated and Matt groaned. "I was. Thank you...I um...have to go.." He pushed up his glasses and got up to leave.

"Matt."

Mail looked back with furrowed brows and raised one. "Yes?" It took Near a few moments to answer.

"Would you like to come work with me in New York?" 


End file.
